Misled Into Something Not Unlike Love
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Cameron/Cuddy fic. Set after 3.17. Smut. Anger.


It was a fight.

With as much pleasure as there pain.

Cameron had always been so sure that Cuddy disliked her. That at most the older woman was apathetic about her, and with her long fingers inside her body, fingertips pushing against her g-spot, nails digging into the soft flesh and teeth biting down hard on her nipples, it was impossible to tell one way or the other. She couldn't open her eyes from the mix of pain and pleasure, bent backwards over the woman's desk, hands flat on the wood. She wanted to scream at Cuddy to stop and beg for more all at once.

She just cried out instead, arching her body further towards Cuddy until she could snap in two, the edge of the desk digging into her ass, adding to it all and Cuddy pressed her thumb down on her clit and she came.

"Like, like, like," she sobbed "please Lisa," she hissed, collapsing back on the desk, knocking papers and pens and everything onto the floor, "Oh god," she breathed. Cuddy licked a line up her chest and neck, before kissing her gently.

"It's okay Cameron," she whispered into her skin.

Later, when Cameron had licked a long line down Cuddy's body, flicking her tongue over her nipples, and sucking on the older woman's clit for long moments until she had came in her mouth, crying out her name, the two of them tidied up the mess they had made of the office, the desk had been obliterated from their orgasms, from the sheer energy the two of them had put into each other. Cameron still couldn't be sure if the woman liked her or not. They had been arguing over Chase, over her 'thing' with Chase, one minute, and the next Cuddy was kissing her and she was kissing back, angry, just as angry as Cuddy had been as they had shouted and screamed at each other.

She had been so unprofessional. And so had Cuddy, but that didn't make her feel any better because she'd certainly slept with people she didn't like before. This was no different, or was it? She couldn't look at the other woman to find out.

"What were you trying to say, before?" Cuddy asked, stopping to look at the young brunette, with an armful of files and an unsure look.

"Before?"

"When you were...when you came, you said like, like, like?"

"It was nothing, orgasmic rambling," Cameron forced a smile out, the flipping in her stomach calming a little when she saw the hesitation on Cuddy's voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Cameron asked, suddenly feeling a touch more confident.

They had been arguing about Chase, and Cameron was telling Cuddy that she wouldn't get hurt, because she wasn't going to fall in love with a man she didn't even like that much.

"Because I like you," Cuddy said, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"You always act like such a bitch."

"Administration changes you."

"House says you were always a bitch." Cuddy smiled.

"Because I turned him down in college."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I regretted it, still do sometimes, but I was too wrapped up in college."

"I was the same."

"I envy you," Cuddy's voice was low and Cameron approached her, dropping the papers she had in her hand on the table.

"Huh?"

"That's why I was a bitch," she sighed.

"You envy me?"

"You work this job, work with House, which is as demanding as mine, maybe more," Cameron laughed, "and you still find time to have a little fun. With House, with Chase, whoever else."

"I didn't realise..."

"I try and House just fucks it up and it goes no where, so I gave up."

"House just," Cameron shrugged, "you and Wilson are two of his constants. Another man would change that. You think Wilson's been married three times just because he's a cheating ass?"

"You know him too well," Cuddy said, "you might become one of his constants too if you're not careful."

"I don't mind."

"You still want him."

"Maybe," Cameron shrugged, moving to kiss Cuddy on the lips, light pressure at first, before wrapping her arms around the older doctor and pulled her close.

"You still want me?" she asked, never sounding more vulnerable. Cameron nodded.

"Before, when I was saying...before when you made me come," she felt her cheeks flush, and squirmed into Cuddy's arms to get away. "I was begging, begging you to like me." She looked away, looked at the messy desk, and started to tidy up again.

"I do like you."

"I always thought you were, apathetic." Cuddy laughed, and walked over to her, lifting her head up with a finger on her chin.

"No, not really, but sometimes I dislike you, sometimes you've driven me crazy. But so do most the doctors in this hospital. And I have never been apathetic about you."

"That's good to know," she smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"I was supposed to meet Chase for dinner."

"You'll break his heart."

"I thought he'd break mine."

"I just didn't want him too, I know what the nurses say about him." Cameron laughed.

"So do I," she smiled, "I can talk to Chase tomorrow. Let's go and have dinner, and sex in a bed."

"I'll be gentler next time," Cuddy said. Cameron gave her wicked grin.

"Maybe I like it rough."

It was fight but Cameron wasn't sure who won if she was the one who had to break a heart but got Cuddy's in return.


End file.
